Magic
by Shayley Rain
Summary: They're friends of Daine. They're members of the Queen's Riders. Other than that, though, how much do we know about Evin and Miri? Through laughter and hardship, see how their frienship holds strong, and how they begin to feel something more. EvinMiri
1. Jokes and Jests

****

Disclaimer- I don't own any of this. I'm just borrowing it from Tamora Pierce. Isn't it sad?

**Magic**

The sun shone on the Seventh Rider group as they rode down the mud-splattered trail. They were headed to the palace after two months of chasing bandits in the far north, the last remnants of the soldiers from Scantra. Everyone was in a carefree mood, but none so much as the commander of this particular Rider group and his best friend. 

"Isn't it a wonderful day to be alive, Miri?" Evin Larse asked cheerfully, "The sun is shining, the wind is in our hair, and we're headed for the palace! Could life get any better? Without Sarge deciding to give up his career harassing trainees and becoming a dancing bear, that is."

Miri, used to Evin's antics after years of friendship, simply shook her head and grinned. Commanding had done little to make Evin more serious, although Miri had to admit that he was very a capable leader. "Hush up, Evin," she said teasingly. "We all know how much you want back to Lady _Pricilla."_

The soldiers all began to chuckle at this. A month ago, Evin had begun to court Lady Pricilla of Stacine, to the endless amusement of the Riders. Laughter had quickly turned to annoyance, however, when Evin had begun to talk of nothing but _Lady Pricilla _this and _Lady Pricilla _that.

"Sadly, Lady Pickle-face and I have parted ways," Evin said in an overly dramatic voice, "which means that the nightly poetry readings I have been indulging you kiddies in will cease. Try to contain your sorrow, please."

A cheer went up among the Riders as they balanced on their horses. They had all been forced to sit through Evin's bad poetry to Lady Pricilla at one point or another, and none of them mourned the loss of this unwilling pastime. 

"So, did Miss Priss finally decide that she was sick of having a boyfriend who _worked _for a living?" Miri questioned, her eyes full of mischief.

"Ha Ha, Miri. If you ever decided to give up this whole Rider thing, you could become a jester." Evin replied sarcastically as his horse picked her way through the mud.

"And you a Player," she shot back, hiding a smile.

Evin sighed gustily, "For your information, Pricilla and I separated due to irreconcilable differences."

"Irreconcilable differences my foot," Miri retorted, "All she wanted to do with her life was sit at home and sew. Oh, and she wanted to be rich. You can't forget that part." 

Evin sighed again, "Too true, too true. Anyway, Pricilla decided to become engaged to that Edmond of Wellam fellow. The rich one."

"Sorry, Ev," Miri said quietly. She was one of the few people who knew that Evin had a sweeter nature than he let on to others. She knew that it hurt him to be rejected.

They rode quietly, side-by-side, until Evin suddenly perked up. "Think of all time I'll have to devote to my writing career, now that I'm not tied down by a relationship!" he said brightly with a huge smile.

A collective groan rose from Riders, and Miri was just about to respond when Evin signaled them to halt. They had arrived at the top of a hill from which they could see the River Olorun, with the Palace gleaming brightly at its banks. They had reached Corus. 

**A/N- Here it is, the first chapter of Magic. I hope you like it, and I'll have the second installment up soon. Please review, and when you do, could you tell me if people in the Riders are allowed to marry? I know that the King's Own isn't, but I'm not sure about the Riders. I also need I better title. Suggestions, anyone?**

*Shale* 


	2. Memories

Memories  
  
The Riders marched in a stately manner through the crowded street of Corus. No one looking at them would guess that just a few minutes before they had been joking and laughing. They passed the marketplace and temple district with relative difficulty, as the entire city seemed to have gathered in the streets.  
  
Miri smiled slightly to herself as they rode through the palace gates. As much as she liked riding around the country, it was good to be home. Her pony pranced a little over the beaten dirt, jostling her slightly. Miri soothed her and examined the soldiers around her.  
  
There were ten men and women in the Seventh Rider Group. There were three girls, aside from herself, all of which were happily gossiping together. Miri had never really been close to them, as she had soon discovered that their constant chattering annoyed her to no end, and she could only take it in small doses. There were also five men who were regular soldiers in their happy band. They were good-natured and loved to joke around, making them perfect additions to the Seventh Rider group. Miri's eyes traveled past them and landed on Evin Larse.  
  
She smiled as she looked at him, his straight blonde hair sticking up at all angles after the long ride. He was commander now, she thought with awe, not for the first time. It was hard to believe that her best friend was now in charge of a Rider group. She could still remember when they had met....  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A fifteen-year-old Miri struggled with a saddle, highly annoyed and not caring who knew it. It was her first day at the palace, and she had already broken her saddle. She couldn't seem to get the straps right, which did not bode well for the rest of her Rider career. What kind of Rider couldn't fix a broken saddle, after all?  
  
"Having trouble?" a voice laced with amusement asked from behind her.  
  
Miri turned and scowled at the exceptionally tall boy at her back. "What do you want?" she snapped, not in the best mood.  
  
"Ouch," he said, throwing up his arms as if to deflect a blow. "All I wanted to do was introduce myself. I'm Evin Larse, by the way."  
  
"Miri Whitesail," came Miri's exasperated reply. She resigned herself to the fact that this boy would not be leaving and set to work on her saddle again.  
  
Evin observed this for several seconds before plucking the saddle out of Miri's hand and fixing the strap that had vexed her so just a few moments before. "There you go!" he said cheerfully, handing the saddle back to her.  
  
Miri gaped at him, mouth opening and closing rapidly, not quite sure whether to be annoyed or grateful. She finally decided on the later, smiling at him and thanking him with enthusiasm.  
  
"Now that that's out of the way, would you like to go to the stables to ride with me?" Evin inquired with a smile.  
  
"You mean on horses?" Miri said, suddenly nervous. She fidgeted slightly in her chair and fiddled with her now-fixed saddle.  
  
"That's usually what people ride on as a Rider trainee," Evin replied, raising his eyebrows.  
  
Miri agreed and they walked to the stables, sharing information about themselves as they strolled. When they reached the stables, Evin reached out and stroked the muzzle of a pretty chestnut mare, but Miri stood rooted in the ground, seemingly paralyzed while her green eyes shone with fear.  
  
"Miri?" Evin questioned, concerned, "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's just so big!" she squeaked, eying the horse apprehensively. "I've ridden a horse a grand total of two times in my life, and I've never ridden something that massive!"  
  
"Here," he replied as he walked over, grabbed her, and pulled her over to the horse, "I'll help you mount up."  
  
They had been inseparable ever since, becoming the best of friends.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Evin Larse felt the familiar prickling sensation on his neck that meant he was being watched. He snuck a look over his shoulder and saw Miri staring, her eyes unfocused. He wondered vaguely what she was thinking, or remembering. Deciding it was time to awaken her from her daydreams, Evin trotted his horse over to her side.  
  
"Miii-rriii!" Evin said in a singsong voice, "Wake uuuu-uupp!"  
  
Miri jumped a foot out of her saddle. When she realized what had happened, she moved to strangle Evin, her hands just missing their target as he ducked.  
  
"We're here!" He said merrily as he suppressed laughter.  
  
Indeed they were. They had entered the palace gates and were now in front of the stables. Stable hands rushed out to take their mounts while the rest of the Seventh Rider group trotted ahead to a long awaited bath. Evin and Miri hung back and gazed up at the palace that loomed ahead of them. Miri turned her head to say something to Evin, but before she could utter the first syllable, she was interrupted by a sickeningly happy voice.  
  
"Miri!" came an exuberant and joyful voice from behind them.  
  
"Oh no," Miri moaned, "Please, please Gods, don't let that be him. " The "him" that she was referring to was Rupert of Blythdin, an annoyingly arrogant nobleman who had taken to stalking her. He had the idea firmly lodged in his mind that Miri liked him, and had refused to leave her alone for the past few months. She was extremely glad that her Rider group had been away for the palace for most of his infatuation.  
  
Of course, when she turned around, there was Rupert. He grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the palace as he began talking about his favorite subject; himself.  
  
Miri turned her head around and desperately mouthed the words help me to Evin. He knew all about her problems with Rupert, so she assumed that he would come up with something to get her out of the fix she was in.  
  
She didn't know how wrong she was.  
  
Evin was shaking his head at her, looking as though he was going to pop with unexpressed laughter. Miri stared incredulously at him, wondering why in Mithros' name he wasn't helping her. She turned back to Rupert and realized he was still explaining why he was the most handsome man at court. Miri wanted to cry. Instead, she turned around and glared at Evin with every ounce of strength she possessed.  
  
I hate you, she mouthed as she glowered at him.  
  
I know, he mouthed back before smiling cheekily and walking away to find his horse, whistling.   
  
A/N- Hi everybody! Sorry for the long wait, but picking classes for high school, my mother's insistence upon teaching me morality, and laziness all contributed. I hope this chapter was worth the wait.  
  
Also, thank you so much for reviewing. It was those reviews that made me want to post this chapter. You guys are all so nice, and I really appreciate it.  
  
Fire Mage6- My first reviewer! I'm glad you like this story. Was this chapter as good as the last one? Thanks for your idea on changing the rule. Don't you love creative license?  
  
Skyflyer- Thanks for your help on my questions. I knew that they couldn't be married when they joined the Riders, but I wasn't sure about after. Also, thanks for the praise! I'm glad you like the story.  
  
Numair's Angel- Thanks! Contacts can be so annoying sometimes. They're never in when you want them to be....  
  
Tailyn- I'm glad I made your day! You can make mine by updating Smaller Stars, ok? It's also good to know I made a new friend. : )  
  
angelistic10052005- I'm happy you like the story, but I can't e-mail you every update. Sorry! If you put me on your author alerts list, though, FanFiction.Net will e-mail you every time I update.  
  
Tris the Weatherwitch- Thanks for the compliments! Please don't fry me! I updated, see? *runs away crying, then comes back laughing insanely* You're not the only one on a sugar high!  
  
Nie Starwhistler- I love your name! Thanks for the answer to my question. I'll just cross the whole marriage bridge when I come to it. *sigh*  
  
vslibra- Thanks! I try to stay in cannon as much as possible. Thanks for the help, too. I don't know what I'll do about the whole marriage thing. Oh well. Review, please! Constructive criticism, praise, and flames are all welcome. Bye!  
  
*Shale* 


End file.
